


Camp Half Blood X TOH

by Sheluvspace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheluvspace/pseuds/Sheluvspace
Summary: When Luz finds out she a demigod she goes to Camp half Blood with her friends Gus and Willow. She makes new friends, who are Amity, Skara and Boscha. One night the camp gets attack by Zeus and Ares and everyone gets taken. It is up to Luz and the gang to get their special weapons from their parents and save Camp Half Blood.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Backgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'll try my best to update the story, I'm also a sophomore in high school. Please give me feedback on the how the story is going or if I messed up on some words.

Luz- Daughter of Poseidon  
Amity- Daughter of Athena  
Willow- Daughter of Artmeis  
Gus- Son of Hermes  
Skara- Daughter of The Muses (Euterpe)  
Boscha- Daughter of Hades

FYI  
All demigods get gifted their weapon when they’re 17 or 18

Powers  
Luz- Has super strength, super speed and can control the sea. Poseidon gifted his Trident to Luz.

Amity- Is very wise, knows how to make strategy, and can make weapons out of anything. Athena gifted Aegis to Amity.

Willow-Has the ability to turn herself and others into animals, healing, disease, and control of nature. Artemis gifted Krhyselakateos calls it Khry for short.

Gus- Has stamina, agility, reflexes and is somewhat resistant to most diseases. Hermes gifted Caduceus and Petasos for emergencies only.

Skara- Has music and dance, and healing. Apollo gifted Lyre to her.

Boscha- Has the power to bring the dead alive, super strength and fire power too. Hades gifted Cerberus and his crown.

Bio  
Luz- She lives with Camila, Eda and Ms.Lily with their pet dog King. One day Luz was swimming and got swept up in the current but survived because she can breathe underwater. Which is when Cami and Eda told her about being the daughter of Poseidon and she’s a demigod. She then finds out her Best friend’s Willow and Gus are also demigods and they all go to camp half blood. She is somewhat the leader of the gang, when they have to get the “Special Weapons” from their parents to save Camp Half Blood from Zeus.

Amity- She lives with Boscha and Skara. She is top of her classes and can sassy towards people she doesn’t like. Amity is childhood friends with Willow ( They get along very well together). When Amity meets Luz she falls head over heels for and is always a gay disaster when she’s around or speaking to her. She is the battle strategist even though Boscha and Luz don’t listen to it and go head first into battle.

Willow- She lives with both Mr. Parks. Willow loves gardening, whenever someone gets hurt she gets really mad her eyes start glowing green and vines come out of the ground and attack the person that hurt her friends. She meets Boscha for the first when she saves Luz , Gus and her from the Minotaur. She is the scariest and nicest out of the gang.

Gus- He lives with Perry Potter. Gus loves making his friends laugh, he is the youngest out of the gang. Even though he’s the smallest he is also the fastest when catching or delivering something.

Skara- She lives with Amity and Boscha. She’s the healer of the gang. Skara uses her music to stop the monsters but sometimes they break the spell and still attack. If Boscha ever loses control when she’s in her tie-fling form she uses her music to stop her from going berserk. Usually Skara just plays music on her guitar since phones aren’t allowed in the camp.

Boscha- She lives with Skara and Amity. Boscha is trans and use to get bully for it until she met her roommates. She is also the strongest out of the gang and will do anything to protect them including her little flower (Willow). Boscha has had the biggest crush on Willow since they were kids even though she didn’t know her. Some people don’t know she’s part titan as well.


	2. The Story Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries 😭. But this is how it all started and the pool scene in the beginning of Percy Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all ya'll enjoy this and stay safe out there - Pluto

_**Four years ago, …** _

It had been four years since the discovery of her powers. Luz was only 13, her Ma and Mami were at the beach. While Luz’s mother’s set up the beach chairs and food Luz went out in the water.  
Five minutes after setting up Camila couldn’t find Luz.

Camila looks at Eda. “Do you see Luz anywhere?”  
Eda just shrugged. “She’s probably out making friends Cami don’t worry.”  
Camila nods but is still worried

_**Seven minutes later…** _

Both Eda and Camila were asking around if anyone has seen your daughter. Everyone is saying no but they’ll keep an eye out for her.

“Mija where are you” Camila yells out.  
“Kid this isn’t funny your mother is very worried” Eda says while she’s trying to stay calm for both of their sakes.

“Edalyn Clawthorne found our daughter or you’re sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!” Camila yells at her wife.  
Eda has a realization of where Luz is.  
“Cami, I think we both know were Luz is.” Eda says and points out to the ocean.  
Camila gasps “You don’t think she found out, do you?”  
“Only one way to find out love.” Eda says while hugging Camila to comfort her.

_**Meanwhile with Luz …** _

The sea life was always a friend to Luz since she didn’t have any friends at school. Everyone thought she was weird for liking things they didn’t, she also reads The Great Titian Azura it’s one of her favorite books although the kids at school think its childish. Luz’s mothers always say she’s unique in her own way, her Mami was right of course because she can talk to the animals of the sea they always listen whenever she had a bad day at school. Somehow today was different the fishes wanted her to meet someone, so she followed them. They ended up at a cave and told her this is how far they go and swam away.

A voice comes from the cave. “Come in little one I won’t hurt you I promise.” Said the voice.  
Luz went in to find a shark with a cut over its eye.

“What’s your name Mr. Shark?” Luz asked  
The shark was shocked to hear that little demigod understood him.  
“I do not have a name little one maybe you could give me one.” Said the shark.  
Luz thought for a while on his name and came up with the perfect one.  
“How about Ezra in Hebrew the name means helper or helpful, you seem like a someone who helps those in need.” Luz said to him.  
Ezra started to swim up to her and said “I like that name very much little one. Do you have a name for yourself?” He asked.  
“Luz, Luz Noceda my mama gave that name when I was born.” She says very excitedly.  
Ezra then asks Luz a very important question.  
“Do you know who the God of the sea is Ms. Noceda?”  
Luz thinks for a minute she knows almost all the Gods and Goddess, she's into Greek mythology. Finally, she says “His name was Poseidon he was the God of storms, horses but most known for being the God of the sea.” She’s said very confidently.

Ezra nods his head and swims to the back of the cave to retrieve something. He then comes back with a silver necklace that looks like a Trident.  
“Give this to your mothers little ones they will know the meaning of it, and I’m sure their pretty worried about you now.” Ezra said.  
Luz realizes she’s been gone for a really long. She swims up to Ezra and puts the necklace on. Before Luz leave, she hugs Ezra and tells him she’ll be back then swims out the cave. Once Luz leaves Ezra says, “I know you’ll be back daughter of Poseidon.” And smiles

_**Present time…** _

“Willow how much longer does she have till she breaks her record again” Gus asked.  
Luz meet Willow and Gus after she moved schools again after she was bullied for being “too weird”. They didn’t mind she was weird because so were they, Willow love plants more than actual humans excepted for Gus and Luz, Gus was the youngest of group he was 15 and skip three grades (They’re all Junior’s in high school). When Luz met them, she knew she had special connection with, and she was right they were demigods as well.  
“She has 1 minute till she beats her record and I have something to tell you both its very important!” Willow said.  
A minute passes and Luz swims back to surface over to her friends.  
“How long was that guys?”  
“That was 16 minutes Luz that’s a new record, anyways I need you to wash up I have something important to tell you both, you guys will be excited.” Willow says to Luz and Gus.  
“Alright I’ll be right back guys then let's get something to eat I’m starving.” Luz said sheepishly and starts walking towards the shower.  
“Luz you’re forgetting something” Gus yelled to her  
She looks down and realizes her necklace is missing.  
Gus giggles and hands, it to her “Here you go Miss forgetful.”  
“Thanks Gus and now I’m off to the showers.” Luz says while marching away.

After showering and heading to the Owl Café…

When the group walks in their greeted by Ms. Lily and Eda.  
“Hey kids will it be the usually?” They all nodded their heads  
“Hello children what brings you here today?” Lily says while taking a seat next to them.  
Luz and Gus both realize they didn’t know why either.  
“Actually, yea why are we here Willow you said you had something important to tell us.” Gus said and Luz nodded.  
Eda came back with all their drinks saying, “What’s the special occasion kids?” she says while passing the drink to all of them.  
“Well, guess what everyone” Willow said dramatically.

“WE’RE GOING TO CAMP HALF BLOOD THIS YEAR”

**NEXT CHAPTER “THE DISATER TO CAMP HALF BLOOD.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will probably be out in either by Thursday or next week I'm a slow writer but I wanted the first chapter to be out today.


	3. The Disaster to Camp Half Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I couldn't wait I was too excited soo here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoy it and if you want give me feed back on how I can make it better that would be great- Pluto

After Willow announced they were going to Camp half-blood everyone was ecstatic about, excepted Luz. She didn’t know what camp half blood was.  
“Guys, sorry to burst your bubble but what is camp half blood, it sounds creepy.” Luz said while frowning.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it’s a surprise for you just know it’s a place for people like us.” Willow said while gesturing towards the three demigods.  
Luz thought “There’s more people who’re like us?” she started to smile about it she always thought it was just Willow, Gus and her who were demigods but that smile soon faded quickly.  
She looked at Eda panicking “Ma what is Mami going to say about this, you know how protective she is of me?!” A voice comes out of nowhere walking up to the table “I don’t mind you going Mija, but you just have to stay safe.” Cami looks towards Willow and Gus “You both take care of her; you know how clumsy she is.” She said while signing.  
Luz was surprised Camila was letting so she asked  
“Mami are you really okay with me going?”  
Camila looked down at the floor then back to her daughter.  
“No querida I'm not but you need to learn how to use your powers properly and who knows you might meet new friends along the way. If you go make sure to learn about your father, I know I couldn't tell you much about him since he had to leave. Solo prométeme que estarás a salvo Luz.” Camila says.  
Luz starts to tear up and gets from her set to hug Camila.  
“Thank you and I promise to stay safe.”  
Willow stands up, saying they have to go pack today and leave when the sun starts going down since the camp only appears during nighttime.

 _ **Meanwhile in the woods…**_

“Boscha when are you going to be finish claiming your almost at the top of the tree, we have to start packing and pick up Skara from our place.” “Give me a couple of minutes Ames, then we can leave.” Boscha yells from the tree. 

_**Flashback… (Cuz why not)** _

Amity met Boscha at Hexside boarding school freshman year. Amity saved her from getting bullied because she trans (I hate people who transphobia because that’s just retarded), when Amity came, she was the number one student at Hexside, and she help Boscha become second. Boscha then joined the soccer team at Hexside and became the Captain of the Banshees, everyone started to respect her for that and those who bullied her apologized to her. The reason they kept winning games was because Amity came up the best game plan for each game, she also became the side coach for soccer too. During that year they also met Skara, she loved to play the bass guitar and also played soccer with Boscha. They became very close that year, and one day Amity told them she was a demigod. Both Skara and Boscha were shocked because they were also, Amity told them her mother was Athena the Goddess of war, Skara told them her father was Apollo the God of Music and light but both Amity and Skara never met after they said they looked at Boscha waiting for her answer. Eventually Boscha answer them “My father is Hades God of the Underworld. Everyone thinks he’s a bad guy but he’s a good father I go to visit him during summer I even told him about the both of you and he wants to meet you guys.” After Boscha said all of that there was an uneasy silence. Amity and Skara looked at each other and nodded their heads, they hugged Boscha.  
“We’ll love to meet him; he sounds like a great father.” Amity said calmly to Boscha.  
Boscha hugged them both and started crying thankful they were still going to be her friend.

_**End of flashback...** _

Boscha was now standing in front of Amity waving her hand.  
“I’ve been calling your name for the past 3 minutes. What are you thinking about?”  
Amity shakes her head. “It’s nothing Bo. We have to start going to back to the apartment and get our pack our stuff and get Skara too, since we have to hit the road soon.” Boscha nods her agreeing and grabs her climbing equipment. They start walking back to the car, Boscha starts talking  
“You know this year I’m going to do.”   
“Do exactly what Bo?”  
“I’m going to tell Willow I like her.” She says confidently.  
Amity turns her head to look at her friend and rolls her eyes “Yea ok whatever you say Boscha.”   
Amity knew Boscha had been in love with her childhood best friend ever since she laid eyes on Willow during her first year at Camp half blood when they were 16.  
Every time Boscha would try to start a conversation Willow she would stutter on her words.  
“But this year is different Ames I can feel it in blood plus I’m not that awkward kid anymore. And hey, maybe someone new will come along so they can take the stick out of your ass.” She says jokingly  
Amity glares at Boscha “You have 3 seconds to run.”

_**Back with Luz and co…** _

The radio was playing during the drive. Luz was staring out the window, then looked at Willow asking, “How far is this place Willow?”  
Willow kept her eyes on the road, chuckled at Luz’s impatience.  
“We’re almost there, just take a nap or put music on from one of my cassette tapes.” Willow said. They had to leave their phones so nobody could track them, but they could still send letters out to their families to keep them update on what’s going on. Luz was looking at the cassettes, she picked up “Bang, Bang” K’Naan ft Adam Levine.  
“She shot me, she shot me  
Bang, bang... she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me  
Bang, bang... she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me  
Bang, bang... she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me (Get out the way, yo)  
Bang, bang...”  
  
Luz and Gus started singing along with the chorus   
“She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun  
Ready to fire me a hot one  
It went bang, bang, bang...  
Straight through my heart. (Straight through my heart)  
Although I could have walked away  
I stood my ground and let her spray”

While they were singing, they didn’t notice the thing coming at them until Gus pointed and yelled “WILLOW MINOTAUR”.  
Both Luz and Willow seen it coming, Willow swerved out the way but hit a pothole and crashed. Before Luz passed out the last thing, she seen was someone on **“Fire?”**

** NEXT CHAPTER THE DISASTER TO CAMP HALF BLOOD PT. 2 **


	4. The Disaster to Camp Half Blood PT. 2

Alright for starters I really liked what I had planned for this story but my writing is really horrible in my opinion. So this is going to be the last chapter, and I'm sorry for any who liked it. I'm going to leave this story up, the reason for that is for anyone who wants to take the idea from this fanfic and make theirs I wouldn't mind at all. Lastly, I'm thinking of making two-shot fanfic of Boscha and Willow it's not guaranteed yet but we'll see. Anyways back to the regular program, I hope you all have a wonderful day and stay safe. 

**Ten minutes before the crash…**

“Boscha hurry up we still have 30 minutes before we reach the camp.” 

Skara yelled as she started walking back to the car. Amity looks at her from the passenger side asking   
“Is she almost done?” Skara shakes her head ‘no’.   
Two minutes later Boscha finally gets in back in the car  
“Sorry I drunk lots of water before we left.” She says while chuckling. The girls in front shake their heads unamused, Skara starts up the car again, she starts playing ‘Drive-By’ by Train and hums along with.   
Amity turns her head towards the back to face Boscha  
“Bo, do you think someone new will actually come this year?” 

Boscha smirks at her friend. “Oh, is Little Miss Perfect finally looking for love?”  
Amity becomes flustered, she whips her head back towards the road.   
“No, I’m not I just wanted to know since your guesses are pretty accurate, you ass.” she mumbles.

But the thing is her pink hair friend wasn’t wrong. Amity always wanted a new friend (or possible lover) who could understand her without judging anything she says, someone who was caring about others, and someone who liked reading as much as she did.  
Boscha chuckles at her flustered roommate while moving up to change the music (Haunt you by the 88)

“I’m just kidding Ames” Boscha says moving back to sit down  
While the two friends start talking again, Skara comes to a sudden stop.

Amity looks at her “Why did you stop?”  
“Do you both do not see the smoke over there in the field” Skara says while pointing out the right-side window?  
Boscha and Skara get out of the car while Amity grabs binoculars.  
She hands them to Boscha   
“Go stand on the hood of, then tell us what you see.” Boscha nods at her.  
As she is looking through the binoculars, she sees a car flipped over as well as something that’s very tall walking slowly towards. Boscha looks down at her friends.

“Uh, do you guys want the bad news or good news?”  
Skara looks up hesitantly not sure which one to pick.  
“The good news I guess?”  
Boscha coughs nervously “Well the smoke is coming from a car, though I’m not sure if there are people still in it.” She responds  
“And the bad news?” Amity asked  
Boscha jumps off the car, starts walking towards her friends.  
“The bad news is something as found the car as while.” She says passing the binoculars to Amity.   
“I can’t make out what it is, it’s way too dark.”   
Amity looks through the binoculars; she gasps at the tall figure.  
“Boscha you idiot how can you not tell that’s a minotaur.”   
Amity starts speaking again   
“Boscha you have to go over there and distract it from getting any closer to the car, while Skar and I see if anyone is in there.”   
Boscha looks at her friend like she has two heads.  
“Blight are you insane or something I could possibly die.” She says yelling at Amity.  
Amity walks up to Boscha and puts her hand on her shoulder.  
“Bo, I know you're scared but so are we. You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. If we don’t do this whoever is in that car might die.” She pulls her friend into a hug, Skara walks over to hug them as well.  
“You can do it I know you can.” Skara says  
They break off the hug, Boscha clenched in a fist.   
She throws her jacket on the ground and looks at her friends with fire in her eyes.  
“You know I hate you guys.” She says laughing, then takes off.

**Present time…**  
Luz regains consciousness. She groans, then starts to remember; they crashed. She hears a hiss in the back seat, looking back she see Gus  
“Gus are you okay.” She asked frantically  
“I’ll be fine, but Willow is still knocked out.” He said pointing towards the driver. Luz unbuckles her seatbelt; she falls on glass and hissed as the glass cut her arms. “Gus try to kick the door open while I grab Willow” he starts kicking the door open with all his strength. As Luz makes her way towards Willow, she hears voices outside.  
“Is anyone in here?” the voice whispered  
Luz and Gus look at each other and nod their heads.  
“Yea there’s three of us our friend Willow is still unconscious.” He says and they hear a gasp.  
“Wait Gus is that you?” the voice second voice questioned.

“How do you know my name.”

“It’s me Amity including Skara, we saw smoke while driving. Is there anyone else with you beside Willow?”

Luz finally speaks up “I’m Luz but forget introductions right now and get the door open I smell gas.”

They realize she’s right. Luz gets Willow unclicked from the driver's seat. After two minutes of struggling, they get open the door.

“Luz dragged Willow out we have to hurry.” As Gus says that the car sets on fire.  
Luz starts to panic while dragging her friend to the back of the car, she feels arms wrap around her and sees Gus and a green-headed girl. The girl gets them both out. As Gus helps Luz care for their friend, she starts to move but doesn’t open her eyes. Once there far from the burning car, they place her on the ground.   
Amity looks towards the group   
“We can take my car its-” she was cut off by a body flying past them into her car  
Boscha hissed as she hit the car and looks towards her friends   
“You guys have to run to the camp, while I distract the stupid Minotaur.”  
“Bo are you sure about this?” she questioned  
Boscha looks at her worried friend   
“Of course, I am, you even said it I’m the strongest person you know. I promise I’ll be fine.” She responds.  
The pink hair girl pushes herself off the car. As she walks, she starts to grow horns including a tail. She turns to her friends.  
 _ **“The fun has only just begun.”**_


End file.
